Confidente da Noite
by Hamii
Summary: - Ele tinha certeza de que o amor deles era para sempre. Mas nada é para sempre, nem mesmo para o futuro Rei. Capítulo 3 On.
1. Chapter 1

**Confidente da Noite**

_Prólogo_

_-_

''A noite pode ser assustadora, mas não deixa de ser uma criança. ''

-

Na calada da noite, era possível ouvir apenas homens gritando e correndo para todos os lados segurando as tochas acesas com chamas.

Uma guerra? Não, apenas o festival de Inverno que estava chegando.

Seria no dia de amanhã, estavam todos entusiasmados, afinal, o rei e seu filho estariam lá.

O que era raro, já que eles não saem muito das dependências de seu castelo. As jovens estavam ansiosas para ver Neji, o filho do Senhor Feudal mais conhecido da época. Neji, já um homem, em seus plenos 22 anos de idade, era um homem, elegante, sem dúvidas, bonito e ainda era rico. O sonho de toda mulher.

Mas havia uma pessoa, uma camponesa, filha de servos, que não estava nem um pouco ansiosa pelo dia que teria, afinal, por que o filho do Senhor Feudal, a de se interessar por ela?

**Continua....**

* * *

Eu devia estar atulizando as outras, i know. Mas, essa ideia veio, e eu tive que aproveitar! O capítulo um está completinho! Só espero **10 reviews**, e eu posto ele! Certo?

Pelo prólogo não dá para entender muito, muito menos sobre o título, mas tudo vai se esclarecer.

E bom, isso veio depois que eu escutei **Untitled - Simple Plan**, umas 10 vezes seguidas! A voz do Pierre é _inspiradora_, **bjs**.

* * *

**Reviews? ;3**


	2. Detalhes

**Detalhes**

_Um_

_-_

'' A vida é uma questão de detalhes. ''

-

Observava o movimento nas ruas. A morena, de estatura mediana, dona de um corpo bem trabalhado, talvez consequência dos trabalhos que realizava, esquecera-se completamente de sua vida.

O dia havia passado depressa, ela nem percebera. Suas quatro irmãs estavam todas preocupadas com as vestimentas, que mais tarde usariam naquele mesmo dia.

Infelizmente, para Tenten, o _mais tarde_, havia chego rápido demais. Ela nem sabia o que vestiria, e já estava na hora de sair. Não que ela tivesse muitas opções de vestimentas, mas isso não viria ao caso, ela daria um jeito como sempre.

Só que não estava preocupada com isso agora. A noite estava alegre, com a Lua iluminando o Festival de Inverno, acompanhada pelas estrelas. Tenten gostava de observar a noite. Ela poderia ser uma boa confidente. Ela sabia que qualquer segredo que revelasse para ela, estaria bem guardado, apenas com ela, e com a noite.

– Tenten! Filha, ainda não está pronta? – Perguntou-lhe o pai. Um senhor já de idade, o que sua pele e suas olheiras confirmavam. – Já estamos saindo, não vai se importar de ir depois sozinha vai? – Ele perguntou, enquanto beijava a testa da jovem a sua frente.

– Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – Ela lhe perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta que ganharia.

– Não. Mas ninguém quer perder isso por nada, o rei e seu filho estarão lá! – E o senhor foi ao encontro do resto de sua família que já estava na rua.

Tenten podia ouvir o alvoroço de suas irmãs. Coitadas, elas sonhavam dia e noite com Neji.

Pobre delas, no fundo, Tenten sentia pena, como podiam se iludir tão facilmente por um homem? Um homem que nem se quer sabia da existência delas.

Tenten, agora que se encontrava sozinha, na pequena casa, dirigiu-se ao, ainda mais pequeno, banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, já que o frio e as condições financeiras de sua família, não lhe permitiam a mordomia de um banho demorado.

A família de Tenten era uma família de servos. Afirmar que não ganhavam bem, seria mentira, mas como a família era grande, a renda mensal era dividida em muitas partes, fazendo assim, a última, se tornar pouca coisa.

Quando faltava, o senhor Mitsashi, pai de Tenten, fazia de tudo para conseguir mais, para agradar suas filhas e sua esposa. Ele trabalhava pesado para o rei, na maioria das vezes, tinha que pagar impostos, como a Corvéia. Mas ele já não estava mais em condições de trabalhar neste ritmo. Sua esposa costurava principalmente para a Rainha, mas depois do falecimento da última, o Rei tem evitado pedir trabalhados para Seiky, o modo com que ela bordava e costurava as roupas, o fariam lembrar-se de sua falecida. Então, a renda diminuíra consideravelmente.

As quatro irmãs de Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata e Temari, não trabalhavam, diziam que tinham que estar bonitas, sem calos nas mãos, para quando Neji as visse.

Obviamente, o que aconteceria nunca. Então, sobrava para Tenten ajudar o pai nos trabalhos pesados.

Mas isso tinha uma vantagem. Que ela, claro não contara para as irmãs. Quando trabalhava com o pai, Tenten fazia serviços, muitas vezes, no castelo do Rei, e isso a possibilitava de ver Neji cavalgando, como ele sempre fazia.

Mas não que ela se importasse com isso. Isso não.

Tenten vestia um vestido simples, vermelho, com um corpete branco. Havia amarrado seus cabelos em um único coque, que na opinião dela, era mais simples.

Apagou as luzes do pequeno casebre, saiu e trancou a porta.

Pôs-se a andar em direção ao Festival. Ela não sabia por que raios estava indo para lá, ela só sabia que estava.

As ruas estavam bem iluminadas, lâmpadas coloridas penduradas pelos postes e telhados de casas. As ruas haviam sido varridas e limpas, as pessoas estavam felizes, rindo, se divertindo.

Cada vez que Tenten passava por alguém, essa pessoa lhe cumprimentava, Tenten era conhecida na vila, por sua gratidão com os serviços. Ela fazia qualquer coisa para conseguir ajudar seu pai.

Mais a frente, Tenten avistou sua família, seus pais estavam sentados em uma das mesinhas de alguma barraca qualquer, e suas irmãs pulavam para tentar ao menos, ver de perto o Rei Hyuuga e seu filho, Neji. Segundo as fofocas que Tenten ouvia enquanto se aproximava mais de onde estavam suas irmãs, ela pôde entender que a família real havia chego fazia uma hora.

Tenten não queria ser forçada a encontrar Neji fora de seu castelo. Não queria que ele se lembrasse dela como uma mulher, queria que ele se lembrasse dela como sua serva, afinal, todos sabiam, que Neji e seu pai, eram contra o trabalho pesado para as mulheres.

Mudou seu rumo. Foi para baixo de um Ipê, que nesta época do ano, estava florido. Suas flores amarelas contrastavam com a noite escura, e brilhavam juntamente com a Lua e com as estrelas. Lodo atrás da árvore havia um rio. Para quem seguisse o rio, encontraria o caminho do castelo, Tenten não queria nem tentar.

Escutou o barulho de um relinchar de cavalo. Levantou-se, deu a volta na grande árvore, e encontrou um cavalo branco, muito bem cuidado por sinal. Aproximou-se do animal devagar, com medo de assustá-lo. Ergueu a mão, para que ele pudesse sentir seu cheiro, e perceber que ela não queria fazer mal a ele. Passou então a acariciar o cavalo. Permaneceu assim por um tempo, até que escutou alguém limpar a garganta.

Virou-se para trás, e deu de cara com Neji.

– Majestade. – E se curvou. – Desculpe, eu não sabia, o cavalo é seu não é mesmo? – Disse a jovem rapidamente, enquanto dava passos para trás.

– Não se preocupe. – Ele disse calmamente. Sua voz era tão perfeita quanto veludo e tão calma quanto a noite. – Ele é meu sim, e gostou de você. Por favor, não se afaste. – Pediu.

– Como quiser. – Ela disse, e parou imediatamente. – Seu cavalo é lindo, Majestade.

– Obrigado, e, por favor, não me chame de majestade. Apenas de Neji. – Ele se sentou em baixou da árvore.

– Certo, ahn, Neji então.

Ela se assustou quando viu Neji lhe lançar um gesto, pedindo para que se sentasse com ele. A jovem o fez. Mas apenas para não desobedecer ao futuro soberano.

– Então, como é o seu nome? – Ele perguntou, virando-se para ela. – Eu me lembro de você, seu rosto me é familiar.

– Meu nome é Tenten. – Ela disse nervosa por ele estar prendendo o olhar dela ao seu. Pelo jeito ela teria muita coisa para confidenciar a Noite. – Você provavelmente se lembra de mim, pois ajudo meu pai quando ele vai trabalhar nas dependências de seu castelo.

– Ah, então você é uma camponesa. Entendo, sabe, achei que todos sabiam que eu sou contra o trabalho pesado para as mulheres. – Ele disse, ao passar a fitar o rio.

– Eu sei que você é contra. Mas meu pai já não está em condições de realizar todos os trabalhos sozinhos, e minha mãe não costura como costumava desde que a sua mãe faleceu... – E ela parou. Não havia percebido, não havia se lembrado...

– Não tem problema falar da minha mãe. Continue por favor. – Ele pediu.

– Certo, me desculpe. – Ela se ajeitou, a grama estava fria, ficar ali qualquer segundo a mais, ela pegaria um resfriado, mas ele lhe transmitia calor... – E minhas irmãs não trabalham, com medo de 'quebrar a unha'.

– Quebrar a unha? – Ele a fitou novamente.

– Elas querem estar perfeitas para quando encontrar você.

Ele riu. Ela também.

– Sério? – Ele perguntou. E depois que a viu confirmando com a cabeça, continuou: – Eu não imaginava isso.

– A vida é uma questão de detalhes, talvez por você estar tão envolvido cuidando de tudo por aqui, não tenha percebido isso. – Ela disse se levantando.

– Você acha que a vida é uma questão de detalhes? – Ele lhe perguntou, enquanto também se levantava, para ficar na altura da moça.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza que é. Eu dou valor aos detalhes. Acho que isso que me faz feliz. – Ela observou o rio.

– Talvez tenha razão. – Ele disse desamarrando o cavalo branco do tronco, onde o havia prendido mais cedo. – Tenho que ir. Não posso sumir por tanto tempo assim. Foi bom te encontrar Tenten, e se eu lhe encontrar trabalhando pesado em minhas dependências, serei obrigado a tomar uma atitude.

–Sim senhor. Então já pense qual será ela. – Se virou para encará-lo. – Amanhã meu pai vai para lá, e eu provavelmente irei junto. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

Ele se pôs a caminhar. Já de costas, completou:

– Você estar lá, vai ser bom. O trabalho é apenas um _detalhe._ – E continuou a andar em direção do Festival.

Ela sorriu sinceramente. Os boatos eram verdadeiros, ele era realmente gentil.

– Tenten? – Ela escutou chamarem. A voz pertencia a Temari, sua irmã mais velha.

– Sim? – E se virou em direção à voz.

– O que você acha que estava fazendo com ele? - Perguntou Sakura, com uma voz irritada. Tenten deu um passo para trás.

– Conversando.

– Sei, a gente ouviu tudo.

– Então sabem o que aconteceu.

– Você não presta Tenten. – E Ino lhe deu um empurrão. Ela quase cai no rio.

– Parem, por favor, eu posso me machucar. – Tenten implorava. Algo tinha que estragar sua noite. Ela olhou para os lados, e mais além, seus pais estavam conversando alegremente, ninguém parecia perceber o clima tenso que havia se instalado no local.

– Como se a gente se importasse com você. – Disse uma Hinata ríspida.

– É, sem você é uma a menos para dividir a renda. – E Temari e empurrou novamente, com força agora, e fez com que Tenten caísse no rio.

– Pronto, quando ela chegar em casa, ainda leva uma bronca e fica resfriada. – Disse Sakura, enquanto começava a rir juntamente com as outras.

Se viraram e voltaram para o Festival de Inverno, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A questão é que Tenten não voltou à superfície do rio. E tão pouco voltaria para casa.

**Continua...**

* * *

Sim, eu sei que eu demorei para postar, mas eu tenho um bom motivo.

O Fanfiction deu que não queria aceitar o arquivo. Eu quase fiquei louca, sério. Quem me tem adicionada no msn sabe disso! XD

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews.:**

**Babu-chan:** Meldels! Você contou as linhas *O* Pois é, percebi os dois lados de príncipe... P.s.1: Eu sei que eu tenho que atualizar as outras fics, não faça pressão, o Fanfiction também não ajuda. XD P.s.2: Obrigada pelo mais nova fic perfeitosa XD Eu tô adorando escrever ela! *-*

**Izzy Doll: **Que bom que gostou do meu estilo! Fico feliz, sério! E quanto a história, o prólogo foi curtinho, eu sei. XD Mais aí está o primeiro capítulo!

**Hatake Pam: **Neji é literalmente um príncipe sim! OAKODKASOK' Fazer o quê, ele é mesmo! *-* Aí está o capítulo 1!

**Veca Kawaii: **Pois é! Demorei para atualizar néah? :~ Culpa do FF! Dessa vez foi! O Capítulo tá pronto a um tempão XD Espero que não se decepcione com ele!

**Priih: **Sim eu postei õ/ KASODKOAKSO' Pois é... A música do Simple Plan é linda mesmo, dessa vez a minha inspiração foi **I Can Wait Forever - Simple Plan **já que ela é muito perfeitosa, e já começa bem... *-*

**Lust:** Típico dele mesmo né? Também achei, mas enfim, o Hyuuga merece um reino inteiro e muito mais...

**Nahimana: **É, revela pouca, não sei se eu tenho algum talento, e talvez isso seja preocupante, mas a função principal do prólogo era a curiosidade, e acho que isso eu consegui, pelo menos um pouco...

**Hitachiin Thata:** Brigadiinha xD Espero que você goste dela! (:

**Juliana: **Aí está o capítulo!

**Edu: **Mesmo você não gostando do casal né?^^ Tá aí. :*

**Uchiha Saya: **Sem dúvidas.

* * *

Então gente, brigada a todos que comentaram XD Espero mais reviews agora! (: E ah, a música da vez foi **I Can Wait Forever - Simple Plan,** por que eu estou numa fase muito calma da minha vida, e a voz do Pierre é linda õ/

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Confiança

**Confiança**

_Dois_

_-_

Quem confia pode dizer; 'minhas palavras são suas'.

-

Ele tivera uma noite cheia. Tinha que receber todos que vinham falar com ele, com enorme sorriso no rosto. Suas mandíbulas cansaram logo, por estar fazendo algo tão falso. A única coisa que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, era a jovem Tenten. Ela havia gostado dela, realmente. Era uma bela moça, e apesar de não pertencer ao clero, tinha uma boa família.

Acordou cansado. As olheiras que se formaram em sua face até então perfeita, denunciavam isso. Levantou, fez sua higiene matinal, tomou um delicioso café da manhã, como sempre fazia, preparado pelas melhores cozinheiras da vila de Konoha. Voltou novamente ao banheiro, agora para escovar os dentes e verificar se nenhum fio de cabelo estava fora do lugar. Aproveitou para verificar também a hora. Olhou para o relógio que estava na parede de quarto, que era visível do banheiro, já que ele não fechara a porta. 8h52min. Todos os servos já deveriam estar trabalhando. Servos. Ele não gostava dessa palavra. Para ele, era o mesmo que escravos. A única diferença que ele via nisso, é que os servos eram livres e ganhavam para trabalhar. Pouco, às vezes muito pouco, mas ganhavam. Decidiu ir cavalgar, aproveitar para pegar um ar puro, torcendo para que isso lhe tirasse as olheiras que havia adquirido. Claro, passaria pelas hortas, e estradas em construção, ele gostava de parecer simpático sem precisar de falsidade como na noite anterior. Ontem, ele fora obrigado, hoje, ele não se importaria em sorrir, já que tudo que os trabalhadores, para mencionar o menos possível servos, estavam fazendo era para ele e seu pai. E também... Ele tinha esperanças de encontrar Tenten.

Saiu do castelo às pressas, dirigiu-se ao estábulo onde se encontrava Rick, seu belo cavalo branco. O nome, Rick, fora escolhido pela mãe de Neji, pouco antes que ela viesse a falecer.

Neji tirou Rick do estábulo, acariciou o animal, e montou nele. Estava conduzindo-o pelo belo tapete verde que a grama formava em seu amplo jardim. Verde, sem uma falha se quer, com árvores grandes, com os troncos grossos, o que significava que teriam presenciado muita coisa desse mundo, com flores, claro. Os pés de Ipê estavam floridos, já que a época deles florescerem era o final do Inverno. Isso dava um toque a mais de cor para o jardim. As rosas também estavam presentes no último, e devo acrescentar, em grande quantidade e variedade.

Seguia o curso do rio, e andava pela beirada do mesmo. A água clara, limpa, perfeita para tomar banho. Cavalgou alguns metros, até que avistou algo no chão. Uma pessoa.

Desceu imediatamente de seu cavalo, correu até alcançar o corpo, se abaixou.

Era uma mulher. Estava deitada, com as costas para cima. Parecia respirar com dificuldades.

Neji a virou, para poder contemplar seu rosto. Era Tenten. A jovem da noite anterior. Estava com as mesmas vestimentas, o vestido vermelho com o corpete, ainda apertado, branco.

Ele precisava ajudá-la, abriu o corpete, e o retirou do fino corpo a sua frente, ela pareceu respirar mais aliviadamente. Mas ainda parecia desacordada. E também estava molhada. Encharcada para dizer a verdade. Talvez tivesse caído no rio, e a correnteza a tivesse arrastado até não poderia saber até ela acordar.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer agora, era levá-la ao castelo, pedir que lhe dessem um banho, e a vestissem com roupas limpas, quentes e principalmente secas. E procurar a família dela.

Foi o que ele fez. Levou-a até o castelo, sorte dele, que estava com Rick, além de não precisar carregá-la, ainda chegariam mais rápido.

E agora, estava esperando que o pai de Tenten viesse falar com ele, já que tinha pedido a Seb, seu criado mais confiável, que chamasse o trabalhador até ali.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, e quase que no mesmo instante, a viu ser aberta por Seb.

– Senhor Neji? – Seb pediu, enquanto abria mais a porta, e deixava espaço para o pai de Tenten entrar. Porém, ele não o fez. – Trouxe quem o senhor pediu o mais rápido que eu pude.

– Obrigado. – Disse Neji, enquanto se levantava de onde estava sentado, e se dirigia até a porta. – Entre, por favor. – Esperou o senhor se acomodar em seu escritório, o que demorou um pouco, e depois de fechar a porta, sentou-se novamente atrás da mesa de madeira, talhada a mão que tinha em sua sala.

– Com licença, senhor, tem algo que eu possa fazer pelo Senhor? – O Senhor Mitsashi perguntou, torcendo para que não fosse despedido.

– Na verdade, tem sim. O senhor é o pai de Tenten? – Neji perguntou seriamente. Viu a face do homem a sua frente se tornar branca.

– Sim. O que ela fez? - Ele perguntou, preocupado se a filha teria feito alguma besteira.

– Eu a encontrei hoje, desacordada perto da margem do rio, nas minhas dependências. Ela tinha um ferimento leve na cabeça, nada para se preocupar, segundo o médico da vila.

– Foi... Foi por isso que ela não apareceu em casa ontem à noite... – O senhor ficou de pé.

– Não apareceu? – Neji se espantou com a declaração. Ela parecia uma moça direita.

– Não. – Ele tentava não gaguejar. – Senhor... Eu preciso vê-la. Ela é muito importante pra mim! Por favor! – O homem que havia ficado de joelhos implorava.

– Sim, claro, se levante e me acompanhe, por favor.

Neji havia saído de seu escritório, e dirigia o homem por uma série de corredores e portas sem fim. Depois de algum tempo, parou em frente a última porta daquele corredor. Se o senhor Mitsashi tivesse que voltar sozinho mais tarde, ficaria perdido.

– Ela está aqui. – Neji bateu na porta. Um homem jovem, não tanto quanto Neji, atendeu. – Senhor Mitsashi, este aqui é Kakashi, médico da família.

– Prazer. – Disse apenas.

– Senhor Hyuuga. A jovem acordou faz poucos minutos. – Disse o médico. – Eu fui aviá-lo, só que o senhor estava conversando. Não quis atrapalhar.

– Não tem problema. Podemos entrar? – Perguntou o jovem.

– Claro. – Disse o médico, e deu passagem para os dois.

A sala não era tão grande quanto às outras, mas era confortável. Era toda em tons claros, exceto pelas flores que haviam sido colocadas em cima do criado mudo da cama que se encontrava ali. Deitada na cama estava uma jovem de cabelos soltos, e vestido longo, branco.

Estava com os olhos abertos, parecendo desconhecer o lugar.

– Tenten? Filha?- Perguntou o homem, já com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu fiquei tão preocupado. – E no momento, o senhor Mitsashi se esqueceu que não estava em sua casa, se esqueceu dos modos, se esqueceu que estava na frente do futuro soberano, ele simplesmente correu e se jogou nos braços da filha.

– Desculpe. – Disse a moça com a voz baixa. – Mas... Quem é você?

-

– Eu ia avisar senhor Hyuuga, mas o homem foi mais rápido... – Dizia o médico. Encontravam-se novamente no escritório de Neji, na sala estavam presentes Neji e Kakashi.

–Sim, claro, sem problemas, o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Neji. – Tudo bem, eu vou conversar com o pai dela. Pode me dar licença Kakashi? E quando sair peça a ele que entre.

Kakashi se retirou da sala e logo em seguida o senhor Mitsashi entrou.

– Senhor Mitsashi, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas... Sua filha não está em condições de sair do castelo no momento... Aqui ela será mais bem cuidada... Terá o acompanhamento médico necessário.

– Senhor... – Pediu o homem encarecidamente. – Cuide de minha filha. Deixe que ela viva com você. Ninguém precisa saber que ela é minha filha. Eu digo a minha esposa e filhas que aconteceu um acidente, e que ela não resistiu, ela é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim, cuide dela, deixe que ela seja sua. Ela terá uma vida melhor...

Neji se assustou com a proposta. Ele não a queria... Pelo menos não dessa forma. O homem estava lhe dando a filha dele, para ela ter uma condição de vida melhor. Claro, ele estava pensando nela, mas dizer à família que ela morreu, seria um exagero.

– Eu cuido dela. – Disse Neji por fim. Nem ele parecia saber o que estava dizendo. – Mas não diga a ninguém que ela morreu... Diga que está desaparecida, ou melhor, nem diga nada.

– Obrigado, senhor, obrigado! Eu trabalharei o dobro para o senhor, pelo resto de minha vida! – Disse o servo.

– Não. Não quero que trabalhe mais. O senhor já trabalha demais, e ganha pouco. E eu também não avisarei meu pai que ela é uma camponesa. Vou dizer que a achei caída perto do rio. Apenas isso.

– Obrigado! - Disse ele, que já se encontrava na porta. – Com licença Senhor, vou voltar ao trabalho, há uma ponte que precisa ser restaurada, e é melhor eu ir logo, antes que deem a minha falta.

– Certo. – Disse Neji, enquanto via o Senhor Mitsashi sair. Logo após, se pegou pensando na jovem, ela não se lembrava de nada, teria uma tarefa difícil... Decidiu visitar a moça novamente. Começou a andar rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo até se encontrar na sala onde Tenten estava.

– Com licença? – Ele perguntou.

A moça, que observava atentamente as flores que estavam no criado mudo, ao lado da cama. Ela parecia analisá-las com cuidado, parecia... Fascinada.

– Margaridas... – Ela comentou, ainda olhando para as flores. – São simples... Porém belas.

– Exato. – Ele confirma. - Assim como você. Como está se sentindo?

– Obrigada. – Ela abaixa a cabeça. Começa a brincar com os dedos. – Estou com dor na cabeça na verdade.

– Entendo, logo estará na hora de seu remédio, não se preocupe, mas... – Ele falava, enquanto se aproximava da cama dela. – Então... Não se lembra de nada?

– Não, do quê eu deveria me lembrar? – A jovem perguntara, e não recebera uma resposta. – Há algo que eu deveria me importar? Por favor, me conte! – Implorou.

– Você... Você é minha noiva. – Ele achou melhor se explicar com o seu pai depois, do quê contar a jovem, que estava sendo muito bem cuidada, que na verdade ela era pobre. – Vamos nos casar em breve. Você estava cavalgando hoje pela manhã, parece que o cavalo se assustou com algo, uma cobra talvez, não posso afirmar, e te derrubou, você bateu a cabeça, e parece não se lembrar de nada.

– Nossa, eu estou noiva e não me lembro! Que coisa... Estranha, e me desculpe por não me lembrar de você meu amor, mas... Eu realmente não consigo... – Ela passou a encará-lo.

– Sem problemas. Sou Neji Hyuuga, como você deveria saber, sou o futuro rei de nossa pequena aldeia, e você consequentemente, rainha. – Tentou, achou que já que ela não se lembrava de nada, não faria mal mentir um pouco, além disso, ele poderia muito bem se acostumar com a ideia de ter uma bela jovem o chamando de _meu amor_.

– Certo Neji Hyuuga. Vou me lembrar com certeza! – E sorriu. Ela podia até não lembrar dele, mas podia até arriscar afirmar, que gostou de saber que estava noiva _dele_.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Então povo, depois de algum (muito) tempo, a Hamii voltou!

Reviews? *-*


	4. Amor

**Amor**

_Três_

Só quem ama sabe o que é o medo verdadeiramente.

Dois meses se passaram após o acidente da jovem. Tudo corria perfeitamente bem e arrisco-me dizer, rapidamente até. Amanhã seria o dia da união da jovem Tenten com o futuro rei da pequena aldeia que é Konoha. Ainda é cedo, o sol nasceu há apenas poucos minutos, ainda é possível observar o orvalho que enfeita as rosas do jardim se olharmos pela janela. A grama, como sempre, verde e as rosas vermelhas, sempre igualmente, gerando um belo contraste para os olhos humanos.

Os pais da jovem a haviam dado como desaparecida para os outros aldeões, tudo havia sido esclarecido a toda a família, as irmãs de Tenten, claro, morriam de inveja, e sempre que podiam estavam no castelo, mas precisamente, na sala de Neji, usavam a desculpa de visitar a irmã, e ainda achavam que isso era um bom pretexto. A versão da história que a jovem conhecia era que havia sido abandonado pelos pais quando pequena, e a família Mitsashi a havia recolhido e oferecido ao rei, para poder ter uma vida melhor, quanto ao sobrenome, todos diziam a ela que seu sobrenome sempre havia sido Hyuuga, que ela havia sido batizada assim, a jovem, procurava não reclamar, estavam todos sendo muito bons com ela, não haveria o porquê de fazer isso. O pai visitava a filha todos os dias e levava consigo uma rosa branca, segundo a história que ele mesmo contava a ela, rosa branca, para ter espaço para criar o que quiser para ela poder colorir suas pétalas, e ter inspiração para fazer o mesmo com sua vida, porém sem errar na última.

O que somente a jovem Tenten e Hana, sua fiel empregada sabiam, é que a memória da jovem havia voltado aos poucos, e agora ela já se lembrava de tudo. Hana apoiava à jovem, pois não queria vê-la triste, então não contou nada a mais ninguém.

Agora, Hana está caminhando com Tenten nos jardins do castelo, no passeio matinal delas.

– A senhora vai estar linda amanhã, Princesa Tenten. – E sorriu docemente.

– Não me chame de senhora, nem de Princesa, não sou nenhuma dessas coisas. Você sabe muito bem disso, estou muito longe de ser uma princesa. – Olhou para o chão tristemente, não paravam de caminhar, um segundo se quer.

O que elas não esperavam é que Hiashi, pai de Neji, rei da aldeia, estaria pelas redondezas, e por acaso havia escutado a conversa das duas jovens, que finalmente decidiram parar para descansar, sentaram na beira do traiçoeiro rio que fez a jovem perder suas memórias. Hiashi ficou atrás de uma árvore, como nos filmes clássicos da época, ouvindo a conversa, como rei, precisava se manter informado, se não fosse pela maneira mais correta de ser, teria que ser pela errada então.

– Não se preocupe Tenten. – Tentou Hana. – Não há a mínima possibilidade de alguém descobrir o que houve e um dia você vai até poder contar ao Príncipe Neji.

– Claro que vou! Como você é inocente Hana!Não posso chegar a ele, e dizer que já recuperei minha memória! Ele vai me mandar embora, ou pior. – Chorou Tenten.

Hiashi prendeu a respiração.

– Ele não vai te mandar embora, você está esperando um filho dele! – Hana disse, revelando demais, embora não tivessem com o que se preocupar... Para elas.

– Mas o que eu estou fazendo, não tem perdão, sei disso.

– Tenten, então por que não esclarece tudo com Neji hoje? Afinal, ele há de perdoar você, ele mesmo inventou de que você era noiva dele. – Hana afirmou, tentava ajudar a jovem.

– Tem razão, o maior culpado disso é ele mesmo.

– Não concordo. – Hiashi disse. – Incrível, como não consigo concordar, meu filho não é culpado de nada, sua protituta.

– Prostituta não. Eu não inventei nada. Não disse que estava noiva de ninguém. – Tenten estava nervosa, não sabia o que fazer, não esperava que Hiashi estivesse ouvindo sua conversa.

– Vou te dar até amanhã antes do casório, para se explicar para ele, seria uma pena ver um casamento arruinado não é?

– Vou contar a ele. Agora mesmo. Com licença – Tenten se dirigia ao castelo, as lágrimas logo apareceram em seu rosto, estava pálida, não esperava aquilo, ela sabia que Neji não a perdoaria, mesmo estando com uma vida dentro dela. Mesmo que ele tenha ajudado a gerar esta vida.

Parou em frente ao escritório dele.

– Deseje-me sorte Hana. – Secou as lágrimas, e bateu na porta.

– Toda a sorte do mundo, com licença.

– _Entre._ – Escutou ele falar, adentrou no cômodo. – Tenten? Aconteceu algo? – ele perguntou assustado, ela nunca ia até o escritório, sabia que ele não gostava de ser encomodado enquanto estava trabalhando.

– Eu me lembro de tudo. – Ele ficou pasmo. Não esperava por aquilo.

– Tudo o que?

– Tudo o que aconteceu. Eu sei quem sou, sei de onde eu vim, sei meu verdadeiro nome, sei tudo. – Ela chorava, ele estava pálido.

– Desde quando?

– Algum tempo atrás.

– VAGABUNDA. – Se levantou e derrubou a cadeira onde antes, esteve sentado tão calmamente. – Por que não me avisaste? Se querias conservar pelo menos uma amizade entra nós.

– Creio que entre nós, amizade não será mais possível, agora, o que queres que eu faça? Vá embora e abandone tudo?

– Não, você vai para o calabouço. Mentistes para um rei e um príncipe. Isto é contra qualquer regra superior.

– Não podes me mandar para lá. – Estava chorando, ele não suportava vê-la assim.

– Cala-te. Está minha ordem, é sua conseqüência. – Ele se aproximou dela. – Eu não esperava isso de você. – Acariciou-lhe o rosto.

– Isso tudo é culpa sua. – Ela ficou pasma. Neji havia lhe dado um tapa.

– CULPA MINHA? Como ousas? Achei que tinha te oferecido a melhor da educação, e agora isto? Basta. Você vai ao calabouço agora. – Neji a segurou firmemente pelo braço e a arrastava pelo castelo, todos os criados estavam com o queixo caído, não esperavam tanta violência de Neji, e mesmo não sabendo o que havia acontecido, sabiam que algo estava errado, Hana chorava. Neji a arrastou até o calabouço, na prisão mais suja e nojenta, a jogou lá. A trancou lá, com suas próprias mãos. – Espero que aprenda.

– Quanto tempo vai conseguir me deixar assim.

– Até morreres de fome, então serei obrigado a tirar seu corpo daqui, não quero alimentar os ratos do local.

– Achei que você me amava. – Ela dizia enquanto se encolhia.

– Realmente amo.

– Então por que isso?

– Apenas permaneça calada. – Dito isso, Neji saiu do calabouço. Tenten chorava, era o que restava para ela.

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_E aí, gostaram ou acharam uma merda? :X

Próximos capítulo quando tiver 44 reviews!

Beijos, chuchus :3


End file.
